


Masks

by mediocrenova



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, character tags are added as they appear!, it's kaoru's birthday so i might as well post this, pure insufferably sweet fluff, rarepair time baby, rated for language (i mean they are teenagers after all (but it's nothing severe)), slow burn elements?? its not entirely SLOW slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrenova/pseuds/mediocrenova
Summary: Himari always thought Kaoru was cool, but recently she's been wondering if her feelings are more than just admiration. Things don't get easier after she walks into the wrong building either...





	1. Setting the Scene

   “Try to wrap it up guys,” Marina shouted over the persistent hum of the amps and microphones. “It’s getting kind of late, I was thinking of closing up shop soon.”

   Ran made a chopping motion near her neck, signalling the others that it was time for practice to come to an end. “Good work everyone, same as--”

   “Oh, don’t say it,” Himari slumped over her bass, almost knocking over her mic stand. “It’s too late for your…”

   “Catchphrases?” Tsugumi offered, folding her keyboard stand.

   Ran tried to defend herself. “I wouldn’t call it a ‘catchphrase’ exactly.”

   Himari hadn’t had a moment’s rest for 48 hours. Between school, homework, her job, practice, and daily social duties (equally as important to her), she could barely manage to pluck the strings. It was normal for someone as restless and energetic as Himari to take up lots of activities, but the toll was showing. Her skin was paler, her eyes tired, and dark circles were beginning to form under her eyes. Maybe offering to hang out with Tomoe and Ako the night before was a bad idea after all.

   “Hey,” Tsugumi took notice of Himari’s pathetic steps out of the room. “Are you okay?”

   “Yeah, yeah, I’m alright. Just a little sleepy.”

   “Sleepy doesn’t fall asleep against the sound-proof padding,” Moca drawled. 

   “She’s been busy lately, it’s…” Tomoe turned to Himari. “What did you call it?”

   “Homework season.”

   “Yeah, homework season.” She put a sympathetic arm around Himari, who had never looked closer to death than at this moment. “We were gonna go grab a bite after, but… I think you should head on home. Do you need someone to take you back?”

   “Going home doesn’t sound too bad,” Himari mumbled, pushing open the door with all of her weight, giving up on opening it herself after Ran pushed it with one hand. “But I think I’ll be okay on my own.”

   They didn’t buy it.

   “You sure?”

   “I’ve gone home hundreds of times since I was like, 5.”

   “And we would walk back with you then.”

   “Not relevant.”

   Himari walked in the opposite direction as her friends. “Seeya tomorrow!”

   And with that, she set off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Kaoru's birthday and also the start of an event that miiiight set off some KaoHima shipping. Potentially. So even though I was on the fence about it, I decided to finally post this. Honestly I can't even call this chapter 1 because it's SO short so... Let's call this The Prelude.


	2. Crash At My Place Baby You're A Wreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone should REALLY fix the lock on that door.

   Himari almost didn’t make it to the couch, let alone her own bed. She kicked her shoes off, dropped her bag flat on the floor, slid off her jacket, and trudged to the only piece of furniture in the room that would be adequate for a nap. But then again, was it really a nap if it was 9 p.m.? Did she care? Nope.

   Plopping down on the seat, she mushed her face in the couch cushions. “I should’ve just called in sick,” she groaned, muffled by the pillows. Maybe she was overworking herself. If she stepped down from being the band leader, would it really matter? Ran was always more confrontational, bold, and  _ was  _ the singer after all. People thought she was the leader anyways! Come to think of it, EVERYONE in Afterglow was well-equipped! Moca was eccentric, but people still liked her. Tomoe was used to managing things thanks to taking care of her little sister, and Tsugumi could multitask like nobody’s business (plus, it was her idea to form the band to begin with). Who paid any mind to the bass anyways? If she subtly dropped the position on one of them, maybe she would spend less time worried about booking gigs and making sure other bands weren’t using the recording studio. She had a feeling that that Roselia was really getting tired of her interrupting their… Goth meetings? 

   She shifted to release her face from it’s cushy prison, and stared at the popcorn ceiling. She laid there thinking about the strangeness of why it’s called that, but found the scent of melted butter drifting in the air.  _ Maybe I’ve been overthinking this whole popcorn thing, _ she thought.  _ Now I’m even imagining things.  _

   Reluctantly, and with an edge of caution, she stood up, following the scent.  _ The kitchen? _ She peeked around the wall silently to see…  _ Wait. Is that…?  _ She blinked a couple of times, trying to register who she was looking at. Purple hair. Tall, lanky figure. In. Her. House?

   “Kaoru?”

   The intruder turned around, looking mildly caught off guard. For a minute, they both just stared at each other, until Kaoru cracked a slightly uneven smile. “Um, Himari, how nice of you stop by! I’m afraid I wasn’t anticipating your arrival.”

   “My arrival?” Himari quirked an eyebrow, but attempted a smile for chivalry’s sake. “But y--”

   She froze. Ah, so that's why the couch felt stiffer than before. Himari’s eyes widened and her smile got unnaturally wide, desperately trying to make it seem she hadn’t stumbled into the wrong place. Suddenly, it was a lot harder to maintain her friendly attitude towards Kaoru, and, based on her increasing amusement, she was making it VERY obvious. “I came over to give you something, actually,” Himari nearly tripped walking back to the living area, reaching into her bag hoping she could produce something convincing enough to be an improvised gift. Her hand had nearly reached the bottom when her fingers brushed against something soft, but solid. Bingo.

   “This!” she stood up and held her hands out, holding a tiny handmade sewn bear. “I was inspired by… I mean, I made this mascot for Afterglow, and Moca brought up that you guys have your own mascot with Michelle. And so I thought I’d come by to give you this, since you’re in the band. That has Michelle.”

   She stepped closer, hoping Kaoru couldn’t see the sweat already forming on her neck from the embarrassing encounter. It would probably be easier to maintain friendly composure if she hadn’t just intruded into her house, but oh well. Kaoru turned to fully face her as she tried to explain her situation, leaning back against the counter. “Is that so?”

   “Yeah! And she’s cute! Y’know, Michelle I mean. It must be hard to be under those hot stage lights in the mascot suit. It’s uncomfortable enough in a crop top, I bet it’s boiling when you’re dressed that way!”

   “Ah, yes, I’m sure all that fur would be hard to carry around. She’s certainly a strong bear to withstand it.”

_    Bear…?  _ Kaoru really thought that Michelle was a bear and not a girl in costume? Himari’s eyes lit up and the edges of her mouth curled into the first genuine smile since she had showed up.  _ Poor Misaki! _

   She started laughing to herself, from the humor of the situation or exhaustion, she couldn’t tell, but either way Kaoru had never looked more confused in her life. Slowly, she began to smile too as Himari’s laughter echoed through the pseudo-apartment. As her breathing returned to normal, she felt a little better. “Yeah, yeah I’m sure. No wonder she always seems a bit tired off-stage! It’s a wonder how she can act so energetic and happy during a show.”

   “As Shakespeare once said, “There are no small parts, only small actors.” After all, what difference is there between an actor and a DJ?” Kaoru flashed her trademark smile and Himari had to fight another burst of giggles.  _ Did that excerpt even play into the conversation…? _

   Conversation came much more naturally after that. It was like they were just talking after a big concert instead of… Well, Himari wandering exhaustedly into Kaoru’s own living room. She noticed just how relaxed Kaoru really seemed, even in this situation, but something that had been bothering her ever since she met her started to bubble to the surface. 

   “Do you think like… Do you think some of the bands act sometimes?”

   “In what way?”  


   “Putting on personas for the stage!”

   Kaoru smiled. “A stage is a stage, no matter the type of performer. All of the bands act in their own way.”

   “Yeah, I guess you’re right. But I don’t know, Ran doesn’t really change on stage! And Kasumi is always that peppy. Your band is pretty good at hamming it up though.”

   Kaoru took the charm from Himari and inspected the uneven fabric. “What do you mean by ‘hamming it up?’”

_    Uh oh. _ She’d said too much, “Nah, it’s silly.”

   “I’m interested.” Kaoru scooted closer, listening intently. Himari made eye contact, taking notice of just how attentive she really was. It was like she was absorbing every single word that came out of her mouth, honestly curious.

   “Kokoro doesn’t really change, and neither does Hagumi, but Kanon has to act braver. Michelle has to be… Well, y’know uh…”

   “Less bear-like.”

   “Yes! Less bear-like,” Himari gestured while explaining, pointing at Kaoru when she offered a suggestion. “And you, well, you’re always kind of acting.”

   Kaoru’s proud smile faded. “Always acting?” 

   Himari felt her heart jump into her throat as she shook her head. “No, no! I’m not saying you’re a fake person or anything!” She relaxed some, and avoided looking Kaoru directly in the eyes. “You just… I’ve seen you act differently before. Normally when no one is looking, or under your breath, but you keep up the theatrical prince persona almost all the time.”

   “I’d hardly say I was acti--” Kaoru opened her mouth to speak, and yet Himari kept going on.

   “Like one time, in the hallway that girl tripped and scraped her knee, and you said something like, ‘Are you okay,’ but stopped yourself.” Himari frowned, still not looking up fully. “And then you said, ‘Do you require some assistance little kitten?’ and c’mon, who would deny something like that. Then you took her arm, and helped her walk to the nurse. Do you remember?”

   “Well, yes but--”

   Himari REALLY wouldn’t shut up. “It was like watching a mask fall off of someone’s face! For a minute you lost your smug, romantic expression and seemed concerned, maybe even nervous. You, nervous!”

   This time, Kaoru didn’t try to say anything. They both waited in silence for a good minute, before Himari finally looked up. “It’s only when something bad happens. I heard Moca say something about Misaki getting stuck in a depressive episode, and you sat down beside her, no dramatics, just a good-hearted friend being there for someone.” She paused. “God, listen to me, I sound like Ran’s dad.”

   Kaoru blinked. Himari blinked. The clock ticking on the wall sounded loud enough to cause on earthquake. Silence really was deafening.

   “I should go!” Himari looked at her feet and spun around, only to have her wrist caught.

   “Himari, look at me,” she spoke softly, like she was talking to a frightened deer. “Do you think I’m upset? You don’t need to be… scared.” Himari still wouldn’t look up, her bangs hiding her face. She and Kaoru had known each other for a good while, she didn’t need to act so weird! But… here she was.

   “I’m sorry,” Himari mumbled. “I totally overstepped.”

   Kaoru furrowed her brow and grabbed Himari’s chin, lightly enough that it wouldn’t hurt, but strong enough that she could successfully get the girl to finally just see her. “You apologize too much.” Himari’s cheeks were pink, but she couldn’t tell if it was from trying to hold in embarrassment, earlier laughing, or the way this encounter suddenly got way too personal. “I asked you to elaborate, and you did. It’s not your fault.”

   Himari swallowed. “Maybe, but--”

   “Did you make this charm yourself?”

   “Y…” Himari’s face twisted into confusion. “Yes? What does that have to do with--”

   “It’s very cute. Almost like something supernatural to fend off spirits.”

   Himari grumbled. “Why does everyone think it has something to do with spirits?”

   Kaoru looked at the bear closer. “Maybe he’s Michelle’s cousin?”

   “Who works at a shrine to guard the place,” Himari muttered sarcastically.

   Kaoru turned back to Himari. “Precisely. Now the others can’t call him unsettling. He’s just trying to provide for his family and ward off bad creatures! Isn’t that right?”

   Himari’s smile returned. Kaoru really was just trying to help here. It wasn’t what she wanted but… she did feel like she saw a glimpse of the real girl there. Himari almost looked dazed. “I guess so, but Kaoru, could you…?”

   “Yes?”

   They both thought about it. Himari looked at Kaoru, Kaoru looked at Himari. Things were considered. But ultimately, Himari brushed them off and opted for a safer request.

   “Could you let go of my face, please?”

   “Oh! Yes, of course,” said Kaoru, quickly swatting her hand back. “I didn’t realize.”

   “It’s okay, it’s just been a long afternoon for the both of us.”

   “Night, actually.”

   “Right, night,” Himari paused. “Oh God, what time is it?”

   Like meerkats in unison, they turned to the once thunderously loud clock on the wall. “11:35?!” Himari shrieked. She scrambled off, and this time Kaoru didn’t stop her. “I have to do so much again tomorrow and I haven’t even made dinner yet!” She barely stooped down to pick up her bag, already too overwhelmed and moving too fast, as Kaoru tailed behind at a more reasonable speed.

   Then, her running evolved into walking, until she was hardly even trudging to the door. Her hand was above the handle, but she could tell Kaoru was right behind her.

   It seemed like they were both frozen to the spot. But this time, it was Kaoru who snapped Himari out of her thoughts by reaching past her arm to open the door for her, and Himari took exactly four steps before turning around. What was she supposed to say? An apology? No, Kaoru told her to stop saying sorry so often. Thank her for her company? She’s the one who broke in! 

   She looked up at her, trying to find the words.  _ This shouldn’t be this hard! _ she thought.  _ Just say goodbye. _ “It was nice to see you, little kitten,” Kaoru grinned again, and Himari felt heat rush to her cheeks again, accompanied by a nervous laugh. 

   “It was nice to see you too.”

   Still, Himari couldn’t budge. Here she was, standing at the wrong doorstep, at the wrong hour, and with the wrong person. But the cold was starting to get to her.

   One more time, she debated it. What did she have to lose? She was close enough, if she could just focus on her--

   “I’ll see you tomorrow!” Himari turned around, facing the street. Part of her wished that Kaoru would stop her, say something about the conversation they’d just had. Himari was only talking about how she behaved, but it still felt like she poured out her heart back there! Her silent plea must have been answered, because Kaoru put a hand on her shoulder from behind. “Wait!”

   Himari couldn’t tell if the feeling in her stomach was glee or dread. “Yes?”

   “Your jacket,” Kaoru spoke simply, holding out the sudden explanation as to why Himari was chilly.

   “My… jacket. Of course.” She tried not to let her disappointment show as she took the jacket from Kaoru. “Thanks.”

   She turned again to leave, for good this time. With a final wave, she headed back to where she was supposed to be all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now THIS is Chapter 1. Gotta set up the shenanigans to come. Sorry for going straight from barely a paragraph of a chapter to an entire encyclopedia of a chapter in under a day!


	3. Jeeeeenny I've got, YOUR numBER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember to always check your pockets, kids.

   Himari crashed and crashed hard. The minute she touched her bed that night, she was out like a light. By the time the sun rose, she’d all but forgotten about last night’s… event. For the following week, she avoided Kaoru however possible, which wasn’t too tough. Himari was busy with the band and her job, and Kaoru was a theater geek for crying out loud, she hardly saw her anyways. After 10 days, Kaoru stopped her in the evening, covered head to toe in paint.

   “Have you been feeling alright?” she almost put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but remembered that Himari’s shirt would probably look better not covered in orange. “That is to say, I was expecting something from you by this point.”

   “Expecting something?” Himari startled. “I’m sorry, was there a memo I missed? Don’t tell me you have to use the studio tonight, we already booked it, and Tsugu’s really worried about not getting the notes right in time.”

   “Oh. Alright,” she frowned slightly.

   “What have you been doing?” Himari looked her up and down, unsuccessfully trying to hide a smile. “You look like a birdhouse painting kit exploded at your feet.”

   “Hmm?” Kaoru’s former demeanor returned. “Ah, you mean the paint! I’ve been assisting some of my kittens by painting some of the sets for the next play. By the looks of it, I will be occupied with this for the next weeks to come, and yet it’s completely worth the strain and strife.Yours truly will be starring in it.”

   “What a surprise,” she giggled before clearing her throat. “That’s cool though!”

   “Is it?”

   “Mhmm.”

   Again, the conversation came to a halt. It was a lot harder to form conversations with Kaoru than any of the members of HaroHapi let on. Maybe it was just with her? Himari really hoped it wasn’t just her. “Anyways, I should be heading to work. I’ll see you later!” _Yeesh, I sound perky._

   “Alas, parting is such sweet sorrow,” Kaoru cried out behind her.

   Himari rolled her eyes, but her mouth was still stretched wide in a smile. As she walked, her smile faded into a freezing grimace. It was starting to get chilly. She ducked her head closer to her body a little bit, sticking her hands in her pockets. Maybe she shouldn’t be bummed that Kaoru had only stopped her to hand her the jacket, especially considering the change in weather. What did she expect, her to spin her around and--

   Wait.

   Her fingers brushed something unfamiliar. Did she leave a candy wrapper in there or something? Her brisk walk to get out of the cold slowed to a snail’s pace as she reached into the one pocket with both hands hurriedly. A little too hurriedly, as she heard a small rip and winced. More carefully this time, she pulled it out, and unfolded a gum wrapper. Messy handwriting, as if it had been done under a minute, was deciphered to reveal… A… Phone number?

 _A phone number,_ she repeated in her head. _A phone number? A pho-- A PHONE NUMBER._

   Not bothering to stuff it back in her pocket, she ran the rest of the way home.

 

   She paced in front of her bed, holding her phone in one hand and the worn out wrapper in the other. Should she call? Well… She didn’t really prefer calling if she could help it. But if she just texted her, how would Kaoru know it was really her? Maybe she should call. She sat down on the edge of the bed, and dialed.

   The phone rang, and rang, and rang.

   “Hello?”

   “Tomoe, you have to help me!” she almost sobbed into the phone.

   A muffled sigh came from the other end. “Himari, you know what time it is right?”

   “That doesn’t matter! What DOES matter is my predicament!”

   “Moca’s normally awake this late, why didn’t you just call her?” Tomoe’s voice was heavy with sleep. She’d most likely only just woken up when Himari called her.

   “She’d make fun and you know that! It’s about…” Himari mumbled something unintelligible.

   “What?”

   “You know! Ka…” More mumbling.

   “This is about a cute boy, isn’t it.”

   “Worse! It’s about Kaoru!”

   She could practically hear Tomoe’s eyes snap open again. “Seriously? Did she pass off another trip in the hall as practicing a death scene?”

   “No! It’s...it’s hard to explain. Long story.”

   “You’ve already woken me up.”

   “Okay, touche. I… I kind of accidentally, uh, broke into Kaoru’s place and--” Sharp laughter emitted from the receiver. “DON’T LAUGH!”

   “Sorry, sorry! How did y-- You just broke in? Like through the window?”

   “No! Her door was unlocked, and you know that I sometimes forget to lock my door, so I thought I was at the right building, and then she was in there so I kinda messed up,” Himari talked a mile a minute explaining the situation to its fullest, but growing up with her meant that Tomoe could still understand every word. Well, understand what she was trying to say anyways. “...And then I reached into my pocket this evening since it was cold, and I found a gum wrapper in there with a phone number!”

   “You think that’s her’s?”

   “Who else could it be! No one else has messed with my jacket lately, except that one time Ran needed to put it over the equipment so nothing got wet in the rain, and she gave it right back after! It has to be her number, but it’s not… elegant.”

   Tomoe burst into laughter again. “Elegant?!”

   “No, no listen! Have you seen the way she writes?”

   “Not all of us are failing to repress a crush on Kaoru Seta, so I haven’t noticed.”

   “It’s not a crush! It’s _admiration._ And whenever she writes on the whiteboard at the studio, she has too many sharp turns and zips, to the point where it’s almost unreadable but looks fancy.”

   “Sounds like Kaoru.”

   “Exactly, but the writing on this wrapper isn’t like that. It’s messy, almost frantic.”

   “Like trying to finish a quiz in a ridiculous amount of time?”

   “Yeah, just like that! And it makes sense! If I was rushing out the door, and she saw my jacket, she probably tried to write as fast as possible.” Himari looked at the paper, crinkled, torn, and worn out. “I hope she didn’t make a mistake,” she murmured to herself.

   “So, how can I help? I’m wide awake now.”

   “I need you to do the most important thing you can do.”

   “Which is?” Tomoe had the same tone of voice she did when she was helping Ako with her homework, and Himari would recognize it anywhere. It almost felt patronizing, but she knew Tomoe didn’t intend it that way, so she took it for what it was: an offer to help.

  “Talk me out of it.”

  


   “You’re still worried about that text, aren’t you Hii-chan?”

   Himari turned in horror to Moca. “Who told you?!”

   “You did, two seconds ago,” Moca gave a lazy grin. “And on top of that, Tomoe looks like she hasn’t slept in a week, which only happens when you call her late at night. And every time I look at you, you’re fidgeting with something in your pocket. You only do that when you have a note in there, and there’s no reason for you to be carrying something today.”

   Himari made a face.

   "Or Tomoe told me a little and I put the facts together afterwards."

   “Alright, yeesh, you got me. Thanks for your comprehensive rundown, detective.”

   “Also, you keep sneaking glances at Kaoru.”

   “I do not!”

   Moca turned away, almost trailing behind Himari as they walked to the next building. “Speak of the devil,” her voice had a smug edge to it now.

   Himari felt the hair on her neck stand on end. “Quit messing with me! She told me she’s gonna be busy with the drama department for the next month at least, it doesn’t make sense for her to b--” She turned midway to scold Moca, only to come face to face with the conversation topic of the afternoon.

   “Maybe she is busy,” Kaoru joked. “But that won’t stop her from coming over to ask why a damsel is in distress.”

   Himari felt her mouth go dry. “It’s no big deal, it’s just uh…”

   Moca spoke up, putting an arm around Himari’s shoulder and gesturing to her. “Hii-chan does have a problem y’see.”

  “Moca!”

   “Her phone’s been acting up lately,” she winked, and Himari made a note to personally strangle Moca herself later. “She can’t send calls or texts, but she receives ‘em. Weird, right?”

   Kaoru tapped her chin, and made a ‘hmm’ noise, as if she was stuck in deep thought. “I wonder why that is. Moca, if you don’t mind, could I speak with you for a minute?”

   “Go ahead.”

   “In private?”

   Both Moca and Himari’s eyes widened, and Himari’s jaw almost fell open. “Yeah, ok. Seeya later Himari!”

   “Moca, wait!” But it was too late. Moca had already sauntered off with Kaoru, and who knew what they were gonna talk about! Himari bit her nails, frozen to the spot, watching from afar. Kaoru had her back turned to Himari, but Moca’s face was in clear sight. She nodded her head occasionally, and would say a word or two. Eventually her smile grew wider and she turned to stand beside Kaoru while they focused on something else.

   Himari still felt glued to the spot, but she stood on her tiptoes and angled her head to try and see what the fuss was about- sadly, to no avail. Both girls turned once more to face Himari and she quickly pretended to act normal. “Thank you, Moca,” Kaoru gave an appreciative smile, and waved goodbye to them both. Just like that, she was gone.

   Himari feverishly grabbed Moca by the shoulders. “What did she say? What did she say?”

   Moca laughed and shrugged off Himari’s hands. “She asked for the number to the cell phone repair shop.”

   “She did not!” Himari gawked.

   “Don’t you think that if she wanted to speak to me in private, it’d be a _private_ matter? Hmm?”

   “Well…yeah, you’re right about that.”

   Moca dropped the teasing smile for a split second in favor of a slightly more reassuring one. “I wouldn’t worry about it if I was you. Instead, I’d worry about how one of your pigtails is about to fall out of its hair tie.”

   “Moca!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moca's so much fun, she's just... she's like a trickster god. Chaotic neutral with a side of "I love my best friends."


	4. Hit Send, Coward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Himari work up the courage to text Kaoru? Will Kaoru ever pick up on hints? Will Ran and Tsugumi have to sit through Himari's ramblings? You already know the answer, silly!

   “‘I didn’t know you liked gum,’ how does that sound?”

   “Kinda weak.”

   “Yeah, I’m with Ran on this one.”

   “Oh, when are you not!” Himari crossed her arms and sunk into her chair. When Tomoe found out, Moca found out, and when Moca finds out, all of Afterglow gets involved. The day’s band meeting strayed off course when Tomoe asked how the phone situation was going.

   “Unless any of you can think of anything better, it’s what I’m using!” In a burst of courage, Himari unlocked her phone and typed her heat-of-the-moment opener. She hit send, and carelessly tossed her phone back onto the table. “There! How do you like that!”

   The group sat in silence, faces frozen. “What?” Himari accused, but soon her face tensed up too. “OHHH NO!”

   She stood up and fussed over the phone. “No no no no! It’s too late!” Pacing around the room, she stared in horror at the little text box.

   Tomoe nervously got up, the same panic hinted in her voice. “Maybe she’s busy! Maybe she won’t see it for a while.”

   Tsugumi shook her head. “Even if she’s busy now, the text will be there later.”

   “Maybe it’ll get buried under by other texts, she won’t recognize my number and I’m sure everyone’s blowing up her phone!”

   “Ah,” Moca interjected. “About that…”

   The puzzle pieces clicked together in Himari’s mind. _She did not_. “Moca. Does Kaoru have my number.” The question sounded more like a threat.

   “Maaaaybe?”

   “MOCA!!”

   Ran stood up, putting herself between Moca and Himari despite knowing full well that the fight wouldn’t go physical. “Maybe… Maybe she doesn’t know how to unlock her phone.”

   Everyone turned to look at Ran. The silence lasted longer than it should’ve.

   “Ran, she’s a dumbass, not a moron.”

   Defeated, Himari fell back into her chair. “Listen Himari, no matter where this goes, we’re here for you,” Tomoe tried to reassure her.

   Himari didn’t say anything, but her lip quivered. “Oh no,” murmured Tsugumi.

   “I know I shouldn’t be worried!” Himari leapt into Tomoe’s arms and began to sob. “But I’ve made a fool of myself!”

   “...It’s not THAT bad,” Ran shrugged apologetically at the phone.

   Tsugumi made a shush motion. Everyone knew it wasn’t that bad. Everyone except the girl in the middle of it. The very _emotional_ girl in the middle of it.

   But Ran’s concern was justified, as they didn’t have much time left for practice. Moca and Ran looked at each other, and Moca just smiled and shook her head. There was no way they were getting anything done tonight.

   Then, the phone beeped.

   In response, Himari sobbed even harder, while Tomoe struggled to pick it up, reaching across Himari. “Don’t tell me what it says.”

   Tomoe stayed silent, reading the notification. Then, she let out a tiny chuckle. The chuckle evolved into multiple giggles, and then full blown laughter.

   “What?” Himari looked up, eyes still red. “What’s so funny?”

   Wordlessly, Tomoe handed the phone to Ran and Moca, who joined the laughter. Finally, it was passed to Tsugumi, who just gave a relieved smile.

   “What? What is it?” Himari pushed herself up again.

   “Quoth the raven,” Tsugu joked, and began to read the text. “‘I don’t, little kitten, I found the wrapper in your pocket already there.’”

 

   After another tearful outburst or two, (these ones more along the lines of “Oh my God, she doesn’t hate me,” and “I don’t deserve you guys!”) band practice begun as usual, ended as usual, and the walk home proceeded like normal, down to Tsugumi picking out the first star.

   The only real different thing happened when Himari got home. She pulled out her phone again, and the anxiety came whirring back to life. She tried her best to repress it, and continued the conversation where it had stopped, mentioning that she was busy at CiRCLE, and trying her best to gloss over the embarrassing reality that she left trash in her jacket.

   When Himari had time to think out her responses, it was a lot less stressful, even if there was still the underlying fear she wasn’t “saying it right.” If Kaoru kept responding, it must’ve meant she was doing something right, or at the very least that she liked talking to her. Or, Kaoru was just bored. Himari hoped it was the first one.

   Before she knew it, she’d fallen asleep right next to her phone, and slept peacefully for the first time in a week.

 

   The next morning, she saw Kaoru early, before classes had even started, and she approached her without any hesitance for the first time, fresh snow on the ground crunching with every giddy step she took. Today was just one of those days, and she was just in one of those moods. “Morning!”

   Kaoru seemed surprised by her sudden appearance, but gave an equally big smile back. “Good morning, Himari.”

   “Was that what you meant by expecting something?” She started to walk beside her to the building.

   “Amazing, you’re pretty *and* smart,” Kaoru waved at a group of girls a few feet away.

   Coming from anyone else, Himari would’ve just taken it for what it was, a compliment. Coming from Kaoru though, she wasn’t sure if it was a genuine remark or Kaoru being… Kaoru. “Heh, yeah, well… Uh, Moca told me you asked for my number too.”

   “She TOLD y--?” Kaoru’s attention snapped back to Himari and she froze, but the sudden turn of her head caused her ponytail to whap Himari right in the face.

   “Ok, OW,” Himari rubbed her cheek to ease the faint sting. Who would’ve thought hair could carry that much weight? “Yeah, she…” Wait. Did this story require admitting to Kaoru that she’d panicked about this for days? “I brought up that I meant to text you, since I… got my phone fixed, and she said, ‘Well if you wait long enough, she’ll probably text you first, since I gave her your number.’ And I was like…” Himari’s voice trailed off and she awkwardly displayed jazz hands. “Whaaat? That’s… wild.”

   Kaoru still seemed frazzled from her secret knowledge being revealed, with her hair falling in her face more than normal, and her eyes nervous but the same smile stretched on her face, if a bit uneven. Now, Himari was in the exact same state, feeling equally silly at her explanation, almost mirroring the same expression back at her.

   “Have you ever thought about taking up a career in acting?”

   Both girls started laughing, and Himari took note about how often this seemed to be happening. ‘This’ referring to a bizarre mood change when it goes from uncomfortable and unhappy to just hysterical laughter and big smiles.

   “So, if you had my number,” Himari rerouted the conversation back on track. “Why didn’t you just text me first?”

   Kaoru closed her eyes and turned away dramatically, no doubt seconds from pulling a goofy pose that she thought made her look cooler than it actually did. “It seemed fruitless to contact you while your phone was in disrepair.” The nervous smile returned. “Plus, I was… I was busy anyways!”

   Himari made a long “Ohhhh” sound in understanding, and they continued their walk. “That’s what Tsugu thought would happen,” Himari muttered, not fully realizing she’d said it aloud.

   “Tsugumi? Did she know about the… broken phone problem?”

   “All the girls did,” Himari shrugged. “Moca tends to spread stories fast, I’m surprised she hasn’t told the other bands by now! She might’ve even told Marina!”

   Kaoru turned a corner, and started walking up the stairs, with Himari following close behind. “You’re close, aren’t you?”

   “Extremely so,” she said, grabbing onto the handrail. “We’ve known each other since we were practically babies! We didn’t want anything to come between us even though we have different classes and interests nowadays, so Tsugu thought we should start a band.”

   “Ah, I see! So it’s a bonding thing!”

   “I… uh, yeah kinda! I hadn’t thought of it that wa--”

   The sound of a thin, slick layer of ice cracking on the stairs was all she could really remember. Kaoru hadn’t even really slipped--Why did she think that she had?-- but out of instinct, when Himari saw her lose her footing, she grabbed her hand. Both Kaoru and Himari looked down at their joined hands, and Himari was the first to react. “Oh my God, I’m sorry, I just didn’t want you to slip!”

   “How thoughtful of you, but I’m not the type to fall so easily.” Himari knew for a fact that was a lie, she’d seen her trip over every cord and cable imaginable at the joint performance months ago, but instead she focused on letting go of her hand. Only to realize that Kaoru didn’t seem so interested in breaking off.

   “We’re going to be late if we don’t pick up the pace,” was all she said as she trekked up the remaining stairs. “Which room are you headed for?”

   “M...ath, the one on the left hallway?”

   “Math it is!” Kaoru murmured in a quieter voice, “I was never good at math.”

   “Me either,” Himari parroted her faint tone.

   Kaoru straightened up again, and spoke loudly. “Here we are!” She released Himari’s hand, and pushed the small of her back gently to the door.

   Himari had a question burning in her mind for too long to be embarrassed about the touch. “Hey Kaoru?”

   Kaoru had already begun to walk away, but looked over her shoulder. “Hmm?”

   “Could you walk with me tomorrow too?”

   She flashed one of those cheesy smiles. “As you wish.”

   The other girls in the classroom didn’t fully know what to make of it. Whispers and gossip started no doubt, but when one student pointed out that Himari and Kaoru would be together performing at concerts, it eased the tension. As she took a seat at her desk, Himari didn’t realize that any of the mumbles and grumbles were directed at her. All she could focus on was the burning pit in her stomach. Butterflies? Nausea? Something.

   A hand tapped on her shoulder, but when it received no response, it lightly tugged on one of her pigtails. “Hey!” Himari pulled her hair back to the front. “What do y-- Oh, Hina! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap!”

   The cheerful girl paid no mind to her apology. “What’s the deal?”

   “Deal?”

   “You know! With--” she pulled her hair behind her head into a ponytail and leaned back to sit in her chair properly, masquerading a taller stature and gesturing elegantly.

   “Okay, okay,” Himari held up her hands in surrender, on the verge of giggling and crying again. “She just offered to walk with me!” _Oh no_ , she thought as soon as she’d said it. _She_ didn’t _offer. I just tagged along. I hope I wasn’t annoying her._

 _Well… she did hold my hand_.

   “She probably walks girls to their classes all the time!”

   Hina’s ever present smile grew bigger. “Not when their classroom is halls and halls away from her own!”

   Himari traded her happy, rosy cheeks for a face paler than a ghost. “All the way across from…” she stared in disbelief before hurriedly turning to face forward. “Why didn’t she tell me?” she hissed to herself.

   There was no time to focus on the situation anymore, as class (Himari was displeased to learn that going to school actually meant learning things at school and not just using it as an excuse to see her friends daily) had begun, but that didn’t stop her mind from racing. This wasn’t really something to be concerned over, knowing Kaoru she probably shows up late quite a bit. But Hina did have a point. It wasn’t unusual for her to walk girls to class, but...

   Of course, it could just be a friendly gesture.

  


   By lunchtime, the butterflies had settled, but her thoughts hadn’t. Tsugumi and Ran sat talking on the bench next to her, blissfully unaware of the gears heavily grinding in Himari’s head. _She gave me her number, but that might just be a sign she wants to be friends. I have all my friends’ numbers anyways, so that makes sense._ She took an absent-minded bite of a cupcake. _I guess she’s not upset about what happened that night, after all, she…_ Himari glanced at her left hand and felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her. This is silly.

   “Ran?” Himari leaned forward so Ran could see her more easily.

   “Yeah, what’s up,” Ran didn’t fully look up.

   “You know Kokoro, right?”

   Ran gave Himari a skeptical look. “This is about Kaoru, isn’t it?”

   “No!”

   Tsugumi looked back and forth between the two.

   “Maybe.”

   “I knew it!”

   “Do… you guys want me to scoot over so you can have this conversation better?”

   “You’re fine,” they answered in unison, giving her friendly looks before reverting to their previous state.

   “Himari, you’re overthinking everything, and it’s weird. Ever since last week we haven’t seen you as much, and I can’t remember the last time you went shopping with us!”

   “I thought you hated going shopping!”

   “That’s not the point.”

   Tsugumi butted in again. “You’re really sure you don’t want me to move?”

   “I never bother you when you act weird!”

   “That’s because I don’t act weird over boys, and especially not over Kaoru.”

   “You sure act weird around Moca!”

   “At least I manage to stick with the group!”

   “GUYS!” Tsugumi shouted and stood with a huff.

   The girls looked up sheepishly as Tsugu crossed her arms. “If you wanna go shopping, we can go after school today. I can text Tomoe and Moca.”

   Tsugumi pointed at Ran. “You, haven’t you learned anything from that fight with Tomoe? You’re better than this, you’re the strongest one in the group! Give Himari a break, she’s stressing!

   “And you!”

   Himari mouthed “me?” and pointed at herself, to which Tsugumi gave a sharp nod. “No girlfriend drama tonight, period.”

   “She’s not my--!”

   Tsugumi made a zipping motion, and pointed at Himari again. “Now, start your conversation from the top, and be nice! We’re best friends, and best friends don’t act like this!”

   “Someone’s been taking mom friend lessons from Tomoe,” Ran snarked.

   Himari took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, I know I’m acting… weird and bleugh. I’m just worried about messing up, and I wanna get to know her better regardless of my… of the…”

   “Your crush on her?” Tsugu and Ran offered.

   Himari winced at the bluntness of the sentence. “Desire to get to know her. I owe it to all of the bands to know them at least a little, and by now we really understand them! All except for HaroHapi.”

   “What’s there to understand?” Ran said, her face and voice much softer than before. “They’re just a buncha happy girls in a band.”

   “And a bear.”

   “And a bear,” Ran nodded.

   “That’s the thing, I _get_ everyone in the other bands. I understand why they’re involved the ways that they are! But I can’t pinpoint what _she’s_ up to!”

   “Maybe she just wants to make music.”

   “Yeah… maybe. It’s still weird that we’ve never really interacted with them before, aside from our thieving stunt.”

   “Unless you count all the shows and the fact that Hagumi’s family makes the BEST croquettes.” Ran looked apologetically at Tsugu. “No offense.”

   Himari leaned onto Tsugumi. “Can we just finish lunch?”

   “Definitely.”

   “Yeah, good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to change the rating because I forgot Himari said dumbass.


	5. Song About Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Afterglow has to go back to their roots... And by roots, I mean "Let's pick fun at impractical clothes at the mall."

   Himari didn’t say anything about _her_ for the entirety of the trip, but she did reflect on it a lot. She wasn’t herself lately, even in the way she treated Kaoru. Sure, the feelings had been there for a while, but originally she was at least able to treat Kaoru like… well, what she was. Just a friend. She talked to her about movies and fashion, Kaoru even asked her for advice once or twice, but one encounter had screwed all of that up.

   So, instead she opted to reset. Starting with focusing on a really cute hair-bow that Tsugumi had pointed out. After leaving the mall, Moca led all the girls to a hole-in-the-wall type place for dinner, and even revealed to them a secret item not quite on the menu. They stopped by Edogawa Music and lamented over how expensive music was as a hobby. They even went back to the school to sit on the roof and watch the sunset. Things felt… peaceful. Like how they were before. 

   On the subway ride back, Tomoe and Himari trailed behind the other three, ending up on the other side of the car where the only empty seats remained. She leaned on her shoulder, almost too spent from the day to sit up straight. “Did you have fun today?” she said absentmindedly.

   Tomoe looked down and smiled. “Yeah, it was pretty nice, but next time I’m not paying for lunch.”

   “I didn’t get anything THAT expensive.”

   “But you’re the one with a source of income here!”

   They listened to the chatter and noise of the train, not quite silent, but still content with the pause in the conversation. _ Silence feels natural with Tomoe, _ Himari stared at the metallic walls.  _ Why’s it so awkward with…? _

   “Tomoe,” Himari fidgeted with her bag. “Are you kinda fed up with me sometimes? Be honest.”

   “Nah.”

   Himari got off of Tomoe. “You answered too fast! Think about it first.”  


   Tomoe stared blankly at Himari. “Should I… count to ten before answering next time?”

   “No, no,” Himari shook her head. “Like, critically analyze me. What kind of flaws do I have?”

   “You worry too much.”

   Himari thought of an answer, but held her tongue. She returned to her spot on Tomoe’s shoulder, and soon enough, the train reached their destination. They walked out of the station, surfaced again to the night air, and after double-checking that everyone had their correct bags, said their goodbyes. Tomoe offered to walk Himari home, but Himari insisted it was late enough already.

   “Call me if anything interesting happens,” she said with a wink. “But try not to call between midnight and 5 a.m. this time, ‘mmk?”

   “Hey! I resent that!”

   “You resemble it. Stay safe, Himari.”

   Himari waved as Tomoe started on her own walk home. “You too!”

   An evening without even a mention of Kaoru and she was still nervous about it.  _ Maybe Tomoe is right. I do worry a lot, at least about certain things. She’s just a girl, she’s not too different from Tomoe or Ran. If I’m comfortable around them, I should be comfortable around her.  _ Himari kicked a pile of snow on the sidewalk.  _ Just a girl. _

_    A really pretty girl who makes me laugh and has a huge heart and the nicest voice in the world and-- _

   Himari put the hood of her new coat over her face and walked home without another thought.

 

   “So tell me, when’s your birthday?”

   Day 2 of walking to class with her and somehow, conversation came easily to Kaoru. Himari took care going up the stairs this time, holding her hands in her pockets just in case one of them decided to jump out and take hold of Kaoru’s. “My birthday? Oh, it’s already happened. It was back four months ago, in October. You remember, when Moca… surprised me.”

   “Ah, how tragic,” Kaoru sighed. “Birthdays come and go so quickly, you could almost say they were--”

   “Fleeting?”

   “It’s as though you can read my mind, little kitten.”

_    Or I’ve spoken to you for more than five minutes. _ “What about you? When’s your birthday?”

   “February 28th.”

   Himari almost fell back down the stairs. “Kao… Kaoru, that’s less than a week away!”

   “Isn’t it though? The band has already planned a party, despite my insistence I was fine without one.”

   Somehow, Himari had a hard time believing Kaoru would deny the spotlight, even if it was just her being the center of a party between friends. “That should be fun.”

   “It was actually why I wanted to talk to you earlier this month…” She barely listened to Kaoru as she rattled on about the festivities, more concerned on what kind of gift would be appropriate for someone who always put on a show. What did Kaoru like, truly and sincerely? Maybe she could go back to the shopping district on Friday, before her birthday rolled around. There was definitely no time to order any sort of thing. But what type of thing would she get?

   “...hoping you’d give someone an invite for me.”

   “What?” Himari snapped out of her thoughts. “Oh, uh, who?”

   “You might know her,” she glanced aside, concealing a mischievous grin. “An exquisite girl, about this tall, she normally does her hair up in a peculiar way. I just can’t seem to catch her though.”

   “I… I’m sorry, I don’t know if-- Oh, wait. Hina? She has that weird tiny braid so… She’s right in the classroom, and we’re much earlier today so you can just tell her.”

   Kaoru made a peculiar face, as if she was hiding amusement. “I meant you, Himari.”

   “Ohhh,” Himari let out a sigh of understanding. Then it hit her. “Oh!”

   “What do you think?”

   “Consider it done! Um… When? Where?”

   “Saturday, but as for the fateful venue, it has yet to be decided. Kokoro will plan, most likely. So, expect something extravagant.”

_    Extravagant? _ “Text me when you get the details, ok?”

   “Of course. Have a nice day, princess.”

_    Pr...Princess?  _

   Himari walked stiffly to her seat, slumping down and hiding her face in her back as she heard Hina snickering behind her. 4 days to go.

 

   Himari kept quiet. Moca was going to be out of town this weekend, so practice was cancelled, and she wouldn’t have to worry about bailing, buuut…

   She’d feel guilty saying nothing. She had to tell someone, and there was only one person in the group who wouldn’t make a face at the idea of going to a party with Kaoru. Tomoe.

   Himari knew her friends didn’t mind Kaoru. On the contrary, they all seemed to get along with her, even Ran to an extent. Everytime they interacted with her it was nothing but smiles and laughter. What they didn’t like was when their best friend went slack-jawed and heart-eyed at someone they just didn’t see the appeal of, at least not like that. Back when they were little and kids around them started to become fascinated with “romance,” the five of them turned up their noses and made a pact then and there to never let some boy come between them.

   Ironically enough, it wasn’t a boy.

   3 days before the party, and her phone went off while she was “working” on homework. 

   “Saturday, starts at 7,” Himari skimmed over the message. “At… THE TSURUMAKI RESIDENCE? ‘I hope to see you there.’ Oh my God.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how in early Sailor Moon, there would be pages upon pages of Tuxedo Mask NOT showing up, but there was always someone talking about him? That's why there's chunks of the story where Kaoru doesn't show. Does that count as a good reason...?


	6. No Gift Like The Present (get it?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomoe is up to speed with the party situation, but what do you get the girl who has everything? Maybe Chisato knows?

   “I was kind of not hoping we’d take another shopping trip so quickly,” Tomoe muttered, taking an aside glance at a display window. “How fancy is this gonna be exactly?”

   “Well, it’s at Kokoro’s house.”

   Tomoe froze. “The… same house we broke into? With the high tech? The gold decor?”

   Himari shrugged with a stiff smile. 

   “How are we supposed to afford clothes to go to a rich person party?!”

   “Don’t worry, don’t worry!” Himari pulled out her phone and waved it a little. “Maybe it won’t be that formal! Y’know? It’s just a birthday party, if anything, Kaoru’s gonna be the only one showing up in some fancy outfit, and I can just text her.”

   As they waited for a response, they snuck into lavish stores, raiding the discount racks in hopes of something in a reasonable price range. While the girls prefered to stick around the mall normally, the more appropriate clothes waited for them downtown, just past the restaurants that everyone’s parents seemed to own. But while they shopped, Himari couldn’t help daydreaming about how the party would go. 

   Maybe this could be her chance to fix everything, or to… 

   “Hey, I’ve got an idea,” Tomoe put another pricey dress shirt back. 

   Silence.

   “Himari?” She turned to see the back of her head, seemingly very fascinated with an extremely ugly (and yet again, ludicrously expensive) dress. “Hiiimariiii.” Tomoe took a quiet step to her side, hoping to get a better look at… whatever was happening here. 

   Himari rubbed her thumb on the fabric, her face twisted in concentration, cheeks painted pink. Suddenly she made a vaguely angry look as the hair on the back of her neck stood on end, and she slammed the hanger back onto the rack. “Hii-chan.”

   “I didn’t know I was out with Moca today!”

   “I was trying to get your attention!” Tomoe laughed as Himari shoved her. “Look, what if we use one of the costumes we  _ already _ have, or just bits and pieces of them.”

   “That… actually, that could work!” Himari eased up some. “We could just spend money on accessories or makeup instead!”

   Tomoe gave a nervous grin. “Or we could not spend any extra money.”

   “Well we have to spend some money. We still don’t have a gift, and I don’t know what to get her. Do we each have to get a gift? Can you just bring one if you go as a date?”

   “A date?”

   “You know what I mean! What do you think?”

   “About the whole date thing?”

   “The gift,” Himari pouted. “The gift!”

   “Perfume.” They walked along the street.

   “She’ll think I’m calling her smelly!”

   “Jewelry.”

   “She wouldn’t wear it, would she? She’s kinda minimal with that.”

   “You’re the only person who’d call someone like that minimal,” Tomoe shook her head with one of those tired grins. “I know what she’d like.”

   Himari looked up quizzically. “You do?”

   “Didn’t she like it when you gave her that um… the… what do you call that weird charm?”

   “He’s not weird! Kaoru said that he was--” It dawned on her. “Ohhhohoho, no way.”

   “What?”

   “Nuh-uh.”

   “And why not?”

   “That’s cheap!”

   “It’s one of a kind, unique, and most importantly,” Tomoe took out her wallet and dumped it upside down, with nothing falling out. “Inexpensive. Make her something! She’ll like it more than anything else we could find. So, I vote we go home.”

   Himari mentally weighed the pros and cons, glancing at her own wallet in her hand. “Well… yeah. Okay, let’s g…” Himari trailed off, her eyes steering away from Tomoe. “Wait! Look!”

   Tomoe followed Himari’s direction to see exactly who she was talking about. “Shirasagi?”

   “Chisato!” Himari pushed past Tomoe and the clothes, leaving her to stand still slightly confused about the turn of events. “Hey!”

   A blonde girl met Himari’s enthusiastic gaze and gave her a calm smile in response. “Good afternoon, Himari. I didn’t really expect to see you in a place like this.”

   “Yeah, heheh, well,” Himari couldn’t quite make eye contact. “I’m only here to get a dress for a party.”

   Chisato raised an eyebrow. “What kind of party?”

   “Yeah.”

   “That… That doesn’t tell me anything, Himari.”

   Himari blinked. “Oh, yeah,” she responded a little too quickly and a little too loud. “It’s a party at Kokoro’s house, you know her.”

   Chisato gave a polite nod.

   “There’s gonna be a thing there this Saturday, it’s for Kaoru’s birthday.”

   Chisato’s demeanor didn’t change but she turned her neck slightly, giving Himari an angled look. “You were invited too?” 

   “Mhmm, and I’m taking…” Himari scooted over to gesture to Tomoe, trailing behind. “Tomoe!”

   “Good idea to take backup,” Chisato looked at Tomoe. “These types of parties can get interesting.”

   Tomoe’s smile turned sour. “Interesting?”

   “Chaotic is more the word. You’ve experienced HaroHapi concerts, it’s more or less like that.” She paused and closed her eyes in thought. “Except you’re onstage instead of in the audience. They’re entertaining, but a little draining.”

   Himari could feel the concern show on her face. “You’d probably like them, though,” Chisato was quick to add.

   “You go often?” Tomoe interjected.

   “I grew up with Kaoru, it was to be expected.”

   “Oh!” Himari and Tomoe said in wildly different tones.

   “Did you have fun?”

   “How are you alive.”

   Chisato laughed a little. “Practice. Do you really want advice on how to attend a party?”

   Tomoe and Himari looked at each other. 

   “Maybe?”

  
  
  


   “Well I can’t make her cookies,” Himari fished through boxes and drawers in her room in hopes of getting an idea as Tomoe lounged on her bed. “I don’t know what kinda sweets she even likes.”

   “If she likes sweets at all.”

   “Yeah!” She looked through posters and photos she’d saved from previous concerts. Sometimes, if their schedules didn’t get in the way, the girls would attend each others’ concerts. It wasn’t uncommon to see Lisa or Kasumi in the audience some nights, and in return, Himari tried to go to their concerts. As a result, she had a huge box tucked away neatly under her bed, decorated with stickers and ticket stubs, filled to the brim with memorabilia. Among the goofy candids and promotional material, there was a bright red card with yellow trim. Himari picked up the small card and flipped it over, revealing the simplified head of a pink bear giving a cartoony wink. Under another layer in the box, she found a picture from last Halloween, the year she went trick-or-treating with Kokoro, Misaki, Tomoe, Ako, Yukina, Rimi and…

   “That’s it!” she cried to no one, forgetting Tomoe was right above her. Tomoe appeared to have forgotten where she was too, as she started when Himari called out. She looked over the edge of the bed to see Himari beaming, holding the card in one hand and the photo in the other, glancing between the two like a tennis match. “I’ll make her a bear!”

   “Don’t you mean dog?” Tomoe snickered.

   “Look, that statue was ambiguous. Also, the sun was in my eyes!”  


   Himari got to her feet and gathered up all her sewing supplies, murmuring to herself as she worked. Tomoe watched, mildly entertained at her concentration. She plopped down next to her on the bed with a bundle of fabric, needles, pins and buttons. “So. Do you still need me for ‘emotional support?’”

   Himari didn’t look up. “Yes. Absolutely, uh, go in my closet and pull out the costumes.”

   “Fair enough,” she laughed. “Why don’t you keep these in a safe place instead of just your closet?”

   “HUSH, you offered to help!”

   Tomoe gave the closet one last pained look before getting up and beginning her search. 2 days to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that listening to nothing but Snowbelle City, Zora's Domain, Zelda's Lullaby and Ghibli movie soundtracks puts you in the zone for anime girls falling in love? Maybe it's the peacefulness but it's nice and I recommend it.


	7. There's a Party Goin' On Right Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party's beginning, and Tomoe and Himari stress over nothing for a few hundred words, only to be greeted with the bouncing ball of sunshine herself.

    She barely focused on school, practicing at home, or anything else. The moment she got home, she hardwired herself into crunch time.

   “The Final Day,” Himari muttered. “24 hours remain.”

   She looked at her phone for a good while, and realized something very important.  _ Tomoe. I forgot to ask about Tomoe!  _ Wincing, she realized that she had to call. She tapped Kaoru’s contact and held her breath as she put the screen to her ear.

_    I’ve never actually called her, have I? Is this weird now? _

   “Hellooo.”

   Himari inhaled sharply. That was Kaoru alright. “Hey Kaoru, it’s Himari. You probably already knew that since my little… icon came in. Profile? Contact.”

   She could practically hear the smile in Kaoru’s tone. “What’s the matter? Normally you don’t call me.” She seemed to retread over what she’d just said. “Not that I mind the change.”

   “Can I ask you a question?”

   “Always.”

   Himari leaned back and focused on the wall. “Would it be okay if I brought someone with me to your party?”

   The line went quiet. Himari bit the inside of her cheek. The longer the silence lasted, the faster her heartbeat raced. “Is it… someone I know?” Kaoru seemed uncertain.

   “Oh, definitely! It’s Tomoe.”

   Another pause.

   “Not that I won’t be hanging out with you, I just thought I might need someone to lean on since you’ll be busy,” Himari tried to even out her voice. “You probably have a lotta cute girls at these parties.”   


   The phone piped up again. “To be frank, no.”

   “No?”

   “If I invited everyone, it would be much too crowded. I take great care in selecting my guests of the evening.”

  “How sweet! It’s more close-knit than I realized,” Himari’s voice fell. “So I take it I can’t bring a plus one?”

   “Oh not at all, feel free to. Is that all?”

   “Wait!”

   “Yes?”

   “Do I need a card?”

   “A… card.”

   “For your gift! Will a nametag be enough, or should I just hand it to you? If everyone else is gonna put cards with theirs, I should too.”

   “You didn’t need to buy me a gift, little kitten. Your attendance will be enough.”

   “Oh I didn’t buy one, don’t worry.”

   Kaoru was going through quite the emotional journey. “Oh…’kay?”

   “I’ll see you tomorrow, Kaoru.”

   “I’ll count on it. Sweet dreams, Himari.”  _ Beep. _

   She set her phone down and heaved a big sigh. Sitting up again, she puffed her cheeks out in determination, and looked at the now finished stuffed bear on her desk. She tried her hardest to make it look like Misaki’s eponymous costume, but didn’t account for enough pink fabric, resulting in slightly different shades of pink (and even purple) patches along the body. The real star of the show was the details, though. She made a tiny black-and-white mask, and a little black cape. It was extremely simple compared to the actual costume Kaoru appeared in, but the general gist of it was clear. Or at least, she hoped it was.

   But moreso, she hoped she liked it.

   Himari gingerly placed the stuffed bear in a box, wrestled with the wrapping paper for a good 10 minutes, and stuck a bow on top, just off-center enough to be cute. Perfect.

   Pulling out her phone one last time for the night, she texted Tomoe. “Everything ready on your end?”

   “A-OK, you?”

   She looked at her gift. She looked at her dress. “I think so.”

 

   Himari fiddled with her skirt, keeping her eyes low.

   “Hey.”

   She looked up in resignation. 

   Tomoe put a hand on her shoulder. “You’re not worried, right?”

   “Do you know who you’re talking to?” Himari straightened up with a confident grin, which quickly evolved into the most frantic, nervous expression Tomoe had ever seen. “OF COURSE I AM!”

   Himari looked up the steps of the Tsurumaki household. Residence was a modest term, really. This place looked bigger than the academy, hell, bigger than both schools combined. She couldn’t imagine walking home to this everyday in her wildest dreams. It was huge, lavish, and intimidating. It wasn’t unfamiliar, but the context of her return to the house made everything… unknown and uncertain. At Himari’s current state, and maybe even Tomoe’s despite her efforts to be the calm one, the intimidating aspect was doubled. 

   “Wait,” Tomoe side-eyed the skirt of Himari’s dress. “It’s wrinkled.”

   In a wordless exchange, Himari lifted her arms out of the way and Tomoe stooped down. Himari’s skirt wasn’t really that wrinkled, they both knew that, but they needed something to ease their nerves before--

   “Himari!”

   Both girls started, looking up abruptly at the loud voice. Himari almost dropped the gift.

   “Tomoe too! Welcome, welcome!”

   Himari heaved a not-so-silent sigh of relief. “God, you scared me, Kokoro.”

   She skipped the last few steps on the way down as Tomoe stood up, and excitedly began ushering the girls inside. Tomoe hadn’t even fully regained her footing when Kokoro took them both by a wrist. “C’mon, the party’s in full swing!”

   “What? But… But I thought the invite said-- It’s 10 minutes until 7 isn’t it?”

   Tomoe leaned over, cupping her hand around her mouth with her free hand to whisper to Himari. “I think any party hits full swing when Kokoro walks in.”

   They made their way through a huge entrance hallway, Kokoro going on and on about how much fun this was already, so now that more people were coming in it’d only get better. Himari felt her panic wash away bit by bit, and suddenly she understood why everyone liked Kokoro so much. She was just… a contagiously happy person. 

   However, the second they made it to their destination, Kokoro’s nulling effect disappeared. This couldn’t be a living room, or family room, whatever. This was a 100%, guaranteed, bonafide ballroom. The ceiling looked like it stretched to the sky, and the floor was so polished Himari could see every strand of hair in her reflection. Kaoru had made it seem like this was a small get-together, and yet it seemed the building was already bustling with people, a good chunk Himari had never seen. Just how many people did she give a special invite to…?

   Kokoro released them from her iron grip, spreading her arms to gesture at the size of the room. “This is where the magic happens guys, snacks are here, and the birthday girl should be arriving any moment!”

    Tomoe tilted her head down to give Kokoro a disbelieving look. “What do you mean, ‘should be arriving?’ She’s not here yet?”

   “Oh, she is!” She wiggled her fingers in anticipation as she inspected a cookie tray on the table. “She’s just upstairs finishing her outfit, she hasn’t been able to decide all day.”

   “ALL DAY?”

   “Maybe she just wants to be fashionably late?”

   “Himari, that only works when it’s an event you’re attending, not when you’re the host.”

   “Actually,” Kokoro picked up a cookie with far too much icing on it. “Misaki told me that since we’re having the party at my house, it’s technically my party, so I’m the host!”

   Tomoe and Himari both tried to repress bad potential outcomes for this night that kept swirling in their heads. While one pondered how easy it would be to fake sick and have Himari go home with her until the party was over, the other thought about how easily Kaoru could, quite literally, never show up. 

   “Chisato never said anything about something like this!” Himari feverishly whispered as Kokoro skipped away, interested in conversations elsewhere. She frowned and turned to the table. “Those cookies do look good though.”

   Tomoe felt her eyes widen in disbelief, but she started to laugh. “Don’t go stress-eating on me now!”

   “And why not?” Himari glared at the shiny metal platters before snatching a handful of pastries and sweets. “This is therapeutic,” she said as she popped one into her mouth. “And no force can stop me.”

   “No Moca, no Ran,” she ate another. “All Himari.”

   Tomoe made no effort to contain her amusement. “Ran doesn’t get on you about that. I’d say that YOU were your harshest critic about this sort of thing.”

   They took a seat at a fancy dining area set against one of the walls of the enormous room, cookies in hand. Himari would comment on the flavor, and Tomoe would wince at just how much sugar was being described, but their worries were sated. Tomoe didn’t bring it up, but if she and Himari could just keep talking like this, Kaoru could take hours and Himari might not even notice.  Not that that was a bad thing. 

   Tomoe knew the real reason behind the impromptu shopping trip last week. She knew why Himari was so unsure of herself suddenly, especially while they were debating on gifts. Even if Himari would never say it, she was too far gone. Seeing Himari truly relaxed again, just making jokes and sincerely smiling was enough for Tomoe to call this night worth it. It was like a normal night out, almost. It felt weird without the other three, but she could imagine it if she tried. Like Himari said, Moca probably would have teased her, but she wouldn’t’ve minded. Ran would pretend like this was no big deal, but she’d be stunned by the grandeur of the event. Tsugumi would probably be admiring the desserts, maybe asking Kokoro later if she didn’t mind sharing the recipes. Above all that, though, they’d have fun. But Tomoe kind of liked this the way it was. 

   She looked from the sweets pile up to Himari, who had an unapologetic beam plastered on her face, lined with crumbs and a little smeared makeup, laughing about something that wasn’t even that funny. That was the Himari that was missing. The real Himari!

   “Nice evening, isn’t it, little kitten?”

   Himari jumped, knocking over the gift bag that had been set on the table. “Kaoru!” She rose from her chair and put her arms around the long-awaited guest. “It’s about time y-- you…”

   “It just set in,” Tomoe mumbled.

   Himari shifted farther away, but kept her hands on Kaoru’s shoulders for a split second. “My bad.” She stepped back sheepishly. Her eyes drifted away from her unreadable face, reaching for the gift bag. “I meant to ask Kokoro, but I got wrapped up in the scale of this place-- I mean, it’s kind of huge-- so I’ll ask you: Where do I put the gift?”

   Kaoru put a hand on her own shoulder, and Himari was worried that she’d wrinkled her suit jacket. “Oh, so you did get me something? I thought you said--”

   “You underestimate me, Kaoru! I said I never  _ bought _ you anything, not that I didn’t get you anything.”

   Tomoe felt a new kind of smile creep up on her face. Maybe all Himari needed was a push in the right direction. It was too late to worry now. Maybe she knew that.

   Himari was starting to relax around Kaoru yet again, just like she used to.

   “I could always just uh, hand it to you right here and now, too,” Himari lifted the bag in front of Kaoru.

   “Which would you prefer?”

   Himari made a skewed smile in response. “Between you taking it or you telling me where to drop it off? It doesn’t matter to me.”

   “I insist, you’re the guest.”

   “It’s your present!”

   Tomoe stood from her seat. “OHHHkay, this is gonna go on too long.” She took the gift from Himari and set it in Kaoru’s hands. “Knock yourself out, buddy.”

   Himari blinked. “OH, by the way, this would be my plus one.”

   “Tomoe, it’s a pleasure to see you,” Kaoru took note of how they practically stood at the same height. “...Not-so-little kitten.”

   Tomoe let out a good-natured laugh, and Himari couldn’t help but laugh a little too. Maybe the night wouldn’t be so bad after all. “So,” she interjected. “Don’t you want to open it?”

   “Nothing would make me happier.” She pulled the paper out piece by piece, to finally reach the treasure inside. “A… bear?”

   Uh-oh.

   Tomoe looked nervously between them. She could see Himari’s face wrinkle in worry, and Kaoru’s long bangs hung in front of her face as she looked down, hiding her face. “Ye-...Yeah,” Himari thought she would like it. “It’s like… Well it’s you!” Tomoe thought she would like it. “I mean, the design is kind of based off of you. See, it’s purple, and it has the little mask and the cape.”  _ Was it too redundant to give her the Afterglow bear AND this one?  _

   Kaoru looked up, and they froze.

   A tear streamed down her cheek. “I love it.”

_    SHE’S CRYING? _ Tomoe almost hit the ceiling as Himari’s eyes glittered.  _ She likes it _ ! 

   “You made this one too, didn’t you?”

   “Mhmm, just for you.”

   Kaoru and Himari both looked as if they wanted to say something, but neither spoke up. Tomoe resisted the urge to shake her head. “Hey, I think I see Misaki over there. I’m gonna go chat with her, but you two have fun!”

   Before Himari could shriek, “Wait!” and before Kaoru could even register what Tomoe had said, she was gone.

   Leaving the two, despite being in a room filled to the brim with people, completely alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter... We Wrap Up This Baby


	8. The Big One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru, shouldn't you be entertaining party guests instead of navigating the maze that is Kokoro's house with Himari?

   “I didn’t know you liked tennis.”

   “It’s not a common conversation topic,” Himari rubbed the back of her neck. “I didn’t know that you’d be willing to invite me to your party after being so… rude in front of you!”

   Kaoru tilted her head. “Rude? You’re never rude, Himari.”

   Himari had to stifle a laugh at that. “I mean, the trainwreck where I accidentally kind of broke into your place?”

   “OH.” Kaoru straightened up. She thought about what Himari had said to her.  _ You’re always kind of acting. _ “No hard feelings, you seemed quite tired.”  _ Like watching a mask fall off someone’s face. _

   Kaoru glanced at the stuffed bear in her hand.  _ Hmm. A mask.  _

   Her face brightened a little, and she turned to Himari, leaning to the shorter girl’s height. “Would you by chance like to see something interesting?”

   Himari coiled back, but nodded her head.

   Kaoru took her by the hand and led her out of the ballroom. They walked through halls, up staircases, and as soon as Himari was sure she’d never be able to find her way back without Kaoru’s help, she came to a halt.

   “Here!”

   Kaoru flicked a light, and five circular racks rested on the far wall, while the other two shared vanities and dressers. HaroHapi’s dressing room? Like all the other rooms in Kokoro’s house, it seemed impractically big, but elegant. Kaoru released Himari’s hand, and set her gift on one of the dressers before stooping to reach inside of it. She gestured for Himari to close her eyes, and Himari quickly put an arm over her eyes.

   “Remember, this is a secret.” Something solid, but light was placed in her hand. “Open them.”

   Himari lowered her arm, and cautiously held up the mystery item. “The Phantom Thief mask!” Himari was still a little unsure why Kaoru went through the trouble of dragging her around this enormous building, but when she averted her eyes from the mask to the bear, she laughed. “It sure would’ve been nice to see this while I was making your bear. Look, her mask doesn’t have all the details! There’s not a trace of gold on the little mask!” She set herself on the carpet as Kaoru followed suit.

   Kaoru looked at the bear too. “She’s still very detailed. You must have a very good eye for those sort of things.” She looked back at Himari, who was running her fingers over the swirls. “And speaking of…”

   Kaoru grew slightly serious, and Himari could practically feel it in the air. “Himari.”

   “Y-Yeah?”

   They locked eyes, and Himari felt the mask in her hands might snap if she wasn’t careful.

   “How did you know?”

   Himari deadpanned. “Eh.”

   “How did you know who the Phantom Thief was?”

_    Oh my God _ . “Lucky guess.”

   “Am I that obvious?”

   “There’s only so many people that pepper ‘fleeting’ into everyday conversation! You and the Thief shared a lot of dramatics too. You called everyone ‘little kitten!’ I know you denied it before but… c’mon, Kaoru.” Amusement showed on Himari’s face as she admired the mask once more. “Plus, I only know one person with eyes like yours. Was the outfit made FOR you or something?”

   “You could say that.”

   “I can tell!” she held the mask up to Kaoru, looking right through her. “It shows how bright they are.”

   Kaoru thought about this. The past while, really. Himari would act so strange sometimes, but then sometimes she was like this. She was observant enough to know that Kaoru’s theatrics were just that, but at the same time, she was too dense to realize what Kaoru herself hadn’t fully found out until that moment. 

   She sure suspected beforehand though.

   Kaoru grabbed Himari’s wrists that held the mask up, lowering them so she could look at her completely. “Kaoru?” The birthday girl looked as if she was in a trance.

   With Himari’s hands down now, Kaoru lifted one of her hands to the back of Himari’s head, pulling her in slightly. They were hardly a centimeter apart. Kaoru could feel Himari’s breath tickle her face.

   Himari began to realize what was happening at the same time Kaoru did. 

   Kaoru’s eyes began to widen and she lowered her hand, but for a reason she couldn’t place, Himari grabbed Kaoru by the cheeks and finished the job herself, planting a kiss right on her.

   It ended as quickly as it came, barely brushing either of them, and yet it was strong enough that it froze them both. Himari’s head was a mess, and Kaoru couldn’t focus either. “Sorry,” was all Himari could muster.

   “Don’t be,” Kaoru spoke like she’d been holding her breath for the past 5 minutes. “That was…” They turned away from each other, sitting side by side.

   “Not bad?”

   “Not at all.”

   “I’m still sorry.”

   “I started it.”

   “I’m the one who did it though.”

   They still wouldn’t pay each other a glance. “If you hadn’t, I don’t know when I would’ve done it.”

   The air in the otherwise empty room was chilling.

   Himari put her head in her hands. “This doesn’t feel right.”

   “Am I that bad of a kisser?” Kaoru weakly attempted a joke, but deep down the words stung. 

   “It’s not that!” They looked at each other again, holding eye contact for not even a second before Himari cowered. “It’s just… I feel like…”

_    Say it _ , Himari thought.  _ You’re in too deep to keep being a coward. _

   “I feel like I don’t know you entirely.”

   “You don’t?” 

   _I know I keep apologizing for overstepping_ , Himari touched her bottom lip in thought, partially still processing the event. _But she won’t understand what I mean if I don’t bring it up._

   She turned to Kaoru, for real this time. “I don’t know if I kissed the stage Kaoru or the real Kaoru.”

   Kaoru looked down at the mask sitting in between them on the floor. “I see.”

   It was quiet. Himari couldn’t stand it. “You’re not upset, are you?”

   “No, I’m n-- I don’t know. I’m not upset but it’s…” she met Himari’s eyes. “Why does it matter to you so much?”

   “Why shouldn’t it?”

   Kaoru went quiet again.

   “A better question is why doesn’t it matter to you?” Himari raised her voice. “I don’t want to be in love with a shadow!”

   Himari covered her mouth. Kaoru’s eyes were blank, but she never took them off of Himari. “I mean--”

   “So that’s what this was?”

   They began to speak over each other. “No, not like that, I always wanted to meet the real you before this but--”

   “You were in lo--”

   “I couldn’t just TELL you.”

   “But does that mean that I was also--”

   Himari didn’t even dare to breathe wrong. “You what?”

   Kaoru recalled the vortex of emotions going through her head as she sat down with Himari. She tried to pinpoint when the biggest emotion appeared, but it never could be traced to one event. She could barely pinpoint what emotion it was to begin with up until five minutes ago. Kaoru knew from Misaki and Chisato that she wasn’t exactly the brightest bulb in the box, but this much she could put together: Himari didn’t need to know. Yet.

   “I was being unfair.” She took Himari’s hands, mirroring their earlier pose. “If I am going to make someone fall in love with me, I should be direct with them.”

   Himari told herself she wasn’t going to cry in front of her again.

   “We can start from the top. When we walk out of this room, we’ll get to know each other. We can act like it’s day one all over again, Himari, and no one is to know what happened in here.”

   “It’s a secret.”

   “That’s exactly what it is!”

   “So… what should I do?”

   “Consider this our first date. You don’t even have to tell anyone, but we’re starting fresh.”

   “A date?!” Himari’s cheeks began to heat up.

   Kaoru cracked a smile, which turned into laughter. “We just kissed, and it’s the date part that’s getting to you?”

   “HEY! It’s been a very emotional night!”

   “I’m sure it has. What do you say we get back to the party?”

   Himari nodded. Her former giddiness was no doubt washed away, but it felt reassuring to finally know Kaoru understood. To the point of even offering a date?

   “Kaoru,” she said, pulling herself up by Kaoru’s hand. “Does this mean you’re… officially my girlfriend?”

   “Only if that makes you my girlfriend.” Kaoru tried not to let on how much this situation was taking a toll on her as well. 

   “I see…” Himari put a finger on her chin. “So we can do this?” She rose their clasped hands into Kaoru’s line of sight.

   “We can.”

   “And I can do something like this?” She gave Kaoru a peck on the cheek.

   “You-- Well you can, but--” Kaoru’s smile became crooked, and while it could have just been the lighting, her cheeks looked to be dusted with pink. 

   “What about--”

   “LATER!”

   Kaoru’s shout echoed through the room and the neighboring hallway, and Himari blinked plainly before erupting into laughter. “So that’s why you pretend! Deep down you’re just--”

   Kaoru felt herself burn bright red from her ears down to her neck, but gave what she gave an unconvincing smile to distract from that, accompanied by her putting a finger up to Himari's mouth. “Actually, we have been gone a little while, let’s go see how the others are fairing.”

   Himari continued to laugh as Kaoru dragged her back down the hallways and staircases.  _ Oh well _ , she thought between giggles.  _ The night could’ve gone better but… _ She looked at Kaoru. Her mouth was in a tight frown, almost bordering on a pout, but her blush and her eyes said that deep down, she didn't mind this. Her squeeze on Himari’s hand said that maybe she even liked it.  _ It sure could’ve gone worse. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends our journey. I wouldn't call it a cliffhanger, so much as open for interpretation past that! Like... what kind of dates are they going on and stuff, it's cute! There's just untapped potential here, and I had to tap into it, or at least get the ball rolling.   
> Am I over-analyzing? Over-analyzing anime girls from a rhythm game who probably only have interactions that could be read as sapphic due in part to a lack of men, therefore no compulsory heterosexuality? Maybe. Is that gonna stop me? Nope!   
> Anyways, I hope even if this isn't your cup of tea that you enjoyed it!


End file.
